Memories
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Rowen asks Leia for help. The young girl will go on a difficult mission, and for that, she has to live with Alvin. But, unfortunately, something goes wrong. Alvin/Leia. There will be probably spoilers.
1. A Mission

**Disclaimer **: _Tales of Xillia belongs to Namco Bandai. _

**A/N :** _So, I'm here with a multi-chapter fic, this time! I'm not sure about this one, though, especially with the plotline, so...I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :) English isn't my native langage, so it can have some mistake (and if there are big mistake, don't hesitate to tell me, that way, I'll be able to fix it.)_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : A Mission_**

The snow was falling since some days, filling the lands with white. It was difficult to walk, and it was cold too, but when she arrived at the beginning of Mon Highlands, she could see children and their parents, smiling, playing with the snow, and it made her happy. She would like to be back to her child status, but she couldn't. She was near of her sixteenth birthday now, and had to become an adult. At least, her soul could still be the one of a child, and when she would have time, she would probably play with the snow. But she didn't have time.

Leia grumbled and kept walking towards Kanbalar, where she had a rendezvous. Rowen sent a letter a few days ago, asking her to come as soon as possible. She was still wondering why and hoped it wasn't because of a bad news. She didn't like bad news. The last time she had had one, it was when his mother broke her leg. She shivered when the memories of these days filled her thoughts. It was the worst days she had lived, her mother being insufferable.

The young girl cough and she wondered when she would be at the capital. She didn't remember that the road was so long, but still, the last time she took it, she wasn't alone. Everybody was with her, and they had fun talking about nothing, especially nonsense. It was the good old day. She sighed and decided to not thinking about it, her mood got only worse.

She arrived at Kanbalar one hour later, tired, and her only desire was to sleep. But before, she had to send a letter to tell Rowen that she was arrived. So, she went to the inn, where she paid a room and, after sitting on one of the bench, she wrote her letter. Then, she went to the dovecote, where she tasked a bird with her letter. Finally, she came back to the inn and waited in her room. The bird came back quickly and she took the letter that she read: Rowen would come to see her in the evening. _It means that I have a few hours to take a nap, _Leia thought. Then, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

Someone woke her up and she started. Her heart was beating quickly and she could feel the sweat on her back. She glanced at the person who woke her up and she sighted of relief when she saw that it was Rowen.

"I'm sorry, Miss Leia. I didn't want to scare you."

"It's fine, don't worry."

Rowen smiled, and she couldn't help but smiled him back. The old man didn't change a lot. His white hairs and beard were still the same, and his eyes were filled with kindness like always. She spotted some tiredness signs, like the bags under his eyes, and she felt worried.

"Are you alright? You seem tired."

"Don't worry about me, Miss Leia, I'm fine." He answered.

She frowned a little before saying:

"I'm not sure you're fine. Do you have good nights?"

The old man smiled and, after being quiet for some seconds, he finally said:

"I have a lot of work helping the king, I can't afford a lot of rest."

Oh yes, that was true. Rowen was working as a tactician for Gaius himself, for the past six months.

"You need to rest. If Gaius overworks you, I'll have two words with him!" She joked.

The tactician laughed and she felt warm. Though, she wasn't too reassured about his friend's health, even if she knew that Gaius wouldn't overwork him, or she hoped so. The old man sat down on the bed, near of her, and they began to speak of their journey and of what they had done the last six months. It was a cheerful conversation, pleasant like always with Rowen, and if it wasn't for the letter he had sent her, she would like to keep the conversation like this.

"So, what is the important thing you want to say me?" She finally asked.

Rowen was touching his beard, thoughful. He remained silent a few minutes and Leia didn't try to say something. If Rowen was thinking, she wouldn't bother him; perhaps he wondered how to tell her and then, she felt anxious. Finally, he spoke with a serious tone:

"If I have asked you to come as soon as possible, it's because I need you, Miss Leia."

Leia tilted her head, waiting for the next, which came soon:

"I…Have a mission for you."

"A mission?" She repeated. "Which kind of mission?"

She never thought that the important thing was something like this. In fact, she wondered why he called her for a mission. Why her when he could have a soldier of Gaius' army? Something was strange. The old man took his time before answering:

"A spying mission."

Leia's eyes widened when she heard it. A _spying_ mission!? Did she hear well? Wasn't it strange to give her a spying mission? Her who was very clumsy, it was a big risk.

"I'm not sure I'm good for spying mission. You know my clumsiness."

"Yes, I know." Rowen sighed. "But you're the only one that we can trust."

"What about your own spies!?"

Rowen smiled sadly, like if she said something wrong. She frowned.

"I would like to send our spies, but most of them are already on mission, and the rest…". He sighed then he continued. "The rest of them are former members of Exodus. We can't send them."

"Why?"

The old man took off something of his pocket: it was a yellow paper, with big red writing on it. Of what she could see, it looked like Elympios' writing, but she couldn't read the paper properly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A leaflet of the Pater group."

He had to see her frown because he continued:

"It's a group like Exodus, except that this time, they just want to subdue Rieze Maxia."

"_What!?_"

"In the leaflet, they say that the Rieze Maxians are inferiors to Elympians. For them, Rieze Maxians are children. I guess that you can understand why we can't send the former Exodus members as spy. It's too dangerous."

Leia was stunned. They all worked for peace between Rieze Maxians and Elympians, and tried to help them, but she couldn't help but felt sad to hear that all their works wasn't helping at all. She didn't imagine that such a group could exist one day. How was it even possible?

"And so…You want me to spy them?"

"Yes. Jude is occupied by his researches and Miss Elize is at school."

"Elize is too young for this kind of stuff. Me too."

"But you're the only one who can help us for now. Don't worry, if you're tired of it, or if you just don't want to do it, I'll understand and I'll try to find another idea."

Leia tilted her head, wondering what she would do. She would like to help his friend, but wasn't it too dangerous for her? Of course, she wasn't afraid, but she was so clumsy…! She could do a mistake without noticing it. But some days ago, she complained that she was boring, and now that she could be useful to someone (not only to her parents), she wondered if she would do it. What a strange girl!

"What about Alvin?" She suddenly thought.

Wasn't the mercenary a spy for a while? If someone could do this, he was the best! But Rowen looked like he didn't think it, because he frowned and answered:

"I thought about it too. I know he changed for good and he would accept to help us, but…I don't know. I trust him, but a part of me doesn't want to give him this mission."

"Why?"

The tactician didn't answer, looking at the leaflet as if he was reading it. Leia raised an eyebrow. Rowen hid her something.

"Rowen?" She began, but the old man cut her.

"Talking about Alvin, you'll live with him."

"What?"

"He thinks that you'll be here for vacation so please, not a word about your mission. If you accept it, of course."

Great. She wasn't sure she wanted to accept the mission now. Of course, Alvin was his friend but a part of her was still afraid of him. She still remembered of what happened six months ago and she still had nightmares. But perhaps it could help her to being in Alvin's presence, she thought. It was fire against fire and she knew that she could trust him, now. She hoped it.

"When do I begin?"

* * *

Rowen was standing in front of the window of his room, fondling his beard, thoughtful. He wondered if it was really okay to send Leia, not because he didn't trust her, but because he was worried. If everything became bad, he wouldn't forgive himself. That's why he really hoped that his young friend would not being in trouble, but knowing her, she would put her foot in it. He sighed. If only he could help her, even if it wasn't something big.

And then, he thought about something, but for this, he needed to talk about it to the King. He left his room, hoping that Gaius would agree…And _she_ too.


	2. A Reunion

**A/N** : _Hello everyone ! First of all, thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! I didn't think that the first chapter was a good one, but I'm really happy to know that you enjoyed it. I hope that you'll like this second chapter too! Again, thank you very much. _

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Xillia belongs to Namco Bandai (what a pity...Not sure that Jude & Milla would have been the heros...)_

**Edit :** _Thanks to Ryuchu who pointed my mistakes and helped me to fix them! *big hug*_

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****A**** Reunion**

When she arrived in Trigleph, Leia was tired. She didn't know the way. It had been too long and she was too accustomed to the dimensional power of Muzet. The young girl sighed and searched for Alvin who had to come picking her, by Rowen's saying. But he was nowhere and Leia wondered how long she would have to wait. _Jeez, this man…,_ she thought while walking and looking around. Not knowing what to do, she finally decided to wait at a café, where she asked for a soda.

While drinking it, Leia thought about the mission that Rowen gave her. By his sayings, Pater searched for new members and she only had to make them believe that she was an Elympian who wanted to subdue Rieze Maxia. _That mean that I can't use artes…,_ she thought. It was something difficult; after all, every Rieze Maxian used the power of Spirits, and it was hard to imagine that she couldn't use it. She sighed. Why Elympios' and Rieze Maxia's people couldn't be happy all together? She smiled a little: if Agria had been here, she would probably say that Leia wanted it to rain kittens. Well, perhaps she was correct, after all.

Leia noticed that she didn't have soda anymore and wanted to ask for another one when a man's deep voice said:

"I'm sorry for being late, I had some issue to settle with Yurgen."

The young girl looked at the man who just arrived and smiled a little.

"You'll be punished."

"Treat your elder better, girl."

"My elder?" She repeated. "Oh yeah, you." She continued with a grin.

"Barely here and already cheeky."

It wasn't her fault if she wanted to tease him. She just wanted to forget that she wasn't totally fine around her friend. Of course, she trusted him, but a part of her didn't want to. The events of six months ago were still in her memories, filled them when she didn't want, like right now. Alvin seemed to be fine, or perhaps he hid it very well, like he always did, but she didn't want to know, and she wouldn't bring this story up now. After all, it was the past…Or it was what she said to herself every day.

Like Rowen, Alvin didn't change a lot. A beard began to grow, which gave him a little mature side, and that's wasn't for her displeasure. He changed his outfit too, she noticed, and he looked like a business man more than a mercenary. Of course, he had still his scarf; Alvin without a scarf wasn't Alvin.

The man sat down in front of her and asked for a cup of coffee. Until it came, they remained silent, as if something was disturbing them, and Leia knew what: finally, Alvin wasn't better than her to hide what he felt. It was an awkward moment and the young girl was sure that if they had been able to do it, the two of them wouldn't met each other. Not now, at least.

"So…" Alvin finally began, after he drank a little bit of his coffee. "How have you been since the last time we met?"

Leia opened his mouth but no sound came. The last time they met, it was after their final battle against Muzet and Gaius. Of course, they sent letter to each other – and Leia felt jealous when she saw that Alvin had beautiful writing – but it was only a letter when they could. If she remembered well, she received two letters from Alvin, and she only sent one. She felt ashamed, now.

"I'm fine, I guess. Better than six months ago."

She didn't want to say that, and she couldn't help but feel bad when she saw a light of sadness on his eyes.

"I—I mean, I'm feeling better than after the battle against Gaius and Muzet." Leia tried to correct.

"Yeah, of course."

Alvin didn't look convinced to her and she couldn't blame him. Even for herself, it looked like a lie, and it was one for sure.

"And…Hm…You, how are your affairs with Yurgen?"

"Good for now." He replied without looking her in the eyes.

"Oh…I'm glad for you." Leia said.

They didn't say a thing for a while, busy with their drinks. Leia liked the silence between them, especially after what she said. She hoped that Alvin wouldn't mind it, but she knew that it was impossible.

"So, you're here on vacation for some months? It's a long time of rest, but I won't judge you for it." Alvin said, breaking the silence.

Leia opened her mouth, ready to ask what he was talking about, but she stopped herself quickly. Alvin didn't know she was on a spying mission, and Rowen asked her to not tell him. She still wondered why, and even if she tried to ask her old friend a lot, he didn't reply at all.

"Yes." She finally answered. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"You don't bother me. My apartment will be alive with someone else."

"You live alone?"

"With whom can I live?"

"I – I don't know." She admitted. She always imagined Alvin with different woman every day, but perhaps he wasn't like this. Or he didn't want to talk about it. "Don't you have any pets?"

"Pets?" He repeated.

"Yes. I remember that you said you love cats."

"I don't have time to take care of a pet."

"But you have time for me."

It was the turn of Alvin to open his mouth before closing it. They were quiet for some minutes, when…

"You're not a pet."

"But it's the same thing, right? You will have someone at your apartment when you'll come back."

"…And that's why it's not the same thing. You can talk, not a cat."

"But you said "_my apartment will be alive with someone else_". If it's only a presence that you want, you can take a cat."

Alvin sighed and Leia smiled, proud. Then, he took his wallet, muttering some words, that she didn't understand, before putting money on the table. Then, he called the waiter, and stood up. Leia took her wallet too, and Alvin frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"It seems that we're leaving, so I'm going to pay my—"

"Stop it already. I paid for you."

"I don't need—"

"Stop being stubborn."

Alvin had taken her arm and brought her through Trigleph. They didn't talk during this time, and they didn't mind it. It was like silence was something normal for them, like it was their way to talk.

They arrived in front of a big building, which looked like every other one on the street. They came in and, still quiet, they took the elevator until the fourth floor. Then, they went to the end of the floor and Alvin opened his door before letting Leia enter first.

The man's apartment was simple, Leia thought. She was in the living room, where the wallpaper was black, while the sofa, and others furniture, were white. She continued to the kitchen, which was a little bit different: the walls were white and the furniture was red. It was like Alvin didn't want more than two colors for every room of his apartment. Somehow, Leia felt a little bit sad. There was no music, no noise around, and she could understand why Alvin felt alone.

"So, you finished visiting?"

She started a little and looked at Alvin. The man grinned and she pouted like a little girl. Then, the man tousled her hair before saying:

"It seems that I have a little cat, now."

"Take care, I can bite."

"A wild one, I might add."

"Hmpf."

After this little conversation, Alvin showed her the room where she was going to sleep. It was a little room, with a wallpaper blue with white cat, a bed against the wall and a window. To the opposite of this, there were some furniture to put her clothes, and a desk.

"It's the only room with different wallpaper…" She commented, more for herself that for Alvin.

"Oh yeah, it's because the former tenant had a child. It was her room, and I thought it was cute, so…"

He kept quiet whereas red appeared on his cheeks, which made Leia smile. So, he thought it was cute, huh? Well, perhaps he imagined his own child in this room? It was strange to imagine Alvin with a wife and a child, but she believed that he could be a good father. He wouldn't want his children to live what he lived and, of course, he would do everything for them.

"Anyway, I'll let you unpack your luggage. If you need something, I'll be in the kitchen, cooking for diner."

Leia nodded and the man left the room, closing her door. The young girl sighed and sat down on the bed, thinking about what happened. She met Alvin for the first time since six months and she was surprised to see that she wasn't as scared as the thought of being in his presence. Of course, there was still a little bit of awkwardness between the two of them, but perhaps, over time, everything will be fine. The girl stood up and went near to her luggage.

Now, she had to be ready for her mission.


	3. New Meeting

**A/N :** _First of all, thank you for all the reviews, and sorry if I didn't answer to them properly. But I'm really glad to see that for now, you're enjoying the story. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to post the chapter 3 until now, because of universty stuff and else. I'm not sure I'll be able to update every week, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll try my best to do it._

_ Again, thank you for all your reviews!_

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Xillia belongs to Namco Bandai. _

* * *

**New Meeting**

When the alarm clock rang, Alvin opened his eyes, ready for a new day. He rubbed his eyes before stood up. He yawned and left his room to go to the kitchen where he began to prepare breakfast. Finally well woken, he remembered that Leia lived with him now. Without noticing, a little smile appeared on his lips and he began to sing. For sure, his apartment wouldn't be quiet anymore with the girl around, but he still felt ashamed about her. Every day, he tried to forget everything that happened six months ago, but Leia has reminded him the events. Alvin sighed. He had to learn to live with this burden, even if he wasn't delighted about that.

"Good morning." A sleepy voice said.

The man looked at Leia rubbing her eyes, before answering:

"Good morning. Have a nice sleep?"

"Hm…" Was the only answer of the girl who sat down in front of the table.

Alvin didn't say a thing, remembering that Leia wasn't really talkative before the breakfast, and he put the dishes on the table, just in front of her. She looked at them, suspicious, before taking one and eating it.

"Oh, it's good." She declared all of sudden.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You weren't that good, before."

"What!?"

His eyes widened whereas Leia was taking another pancake. Then, he simply said:

"Little brat."

"Imnotlittle!" Leia tried to say while eating.

"Swallow before talking if you want me to understand." Alvin sighed.

"I said that I'm not little."

"Yeah, yeah. I notice that you accept to be a brat."

Leia pouted and Alvin smiled a little bit before stand up. Then, after placing his plate in the sink, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, before dress him up. Finally, he took some papers on his desk, left the room and, before leaving the apartment, he said to the girl:

"I'm leaving. Please, try to not jump into problem!"

And, not waiting for an answer, he left his apartment, hurrying up until his rendezvous' place.

* * *

She looked at the leaflet for the fifth times and raised her eyes to see the name of the inn in front of where she was. "The Carrier Pigeon", yes, it was there. She took a big breath and entered in. Immediately, the noise of people talking in the common room attacked her ears and, she felt the urge to leave this place at once.

Leia looked at the leaflet for the sixth times; in little character, it was written that she had to ask a woman called Elena to get to the right place. She searched for the woman and, whereas she was walking a little, someone ploughed into her and she fell on the inn ground.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." A boy voice said.

The young girl massaged her buttock and raised her eyes to meet the boy's brown one. It was a young boy, that she described to herself as handsome, with blond hair that went until his shoulders. He was smiling shyly and showed his hand to her.

"It's okay, don't worry." She replied with a smile on her face.

She stood up, taking the boy's hand to help her, and she was surprised by the fact that the skin was soft.

"Are you hurt?" The boy asked, worried.

"No no, I'm fine."

Leia couldn't help but blushed and she didn't even know why. His eyes were so deep and if she could, she would try to swim into its. The boy looked at what she had on her hand and then, he whispered:

"The Pater leaflet? You're here for the reunion too?"

Too? Did he really say "too"? Did that mean that he was here for the reunion? But he looked like so young! But still, she was too, and she was here for a spying mission, forced to live with Alvin. But it wasn't that bad, for now, if she forgot about the mission part.

"Yes." She finally whispered. "You too?"

The boy nodded and she wasn't reassured by it. She didn't think that boys as young as him would take part of this group. Did it mean that even the young generation of Elympians really thought that Rieze Maxians weren't their equal?

"Let's go talking to Elena." The boy said.

"Do you know her?"

"Not at all, but I asked a waitress and she told me who she was."

Leia nodded, thinking that for now, her mission was going well. If everything went fine, nobody would know that she was a spy, like this boy who probably thought that she was an Elympian like him. She followed him until a woman with short black hair and blue eyes. On her apron, a deep blue one, was written "The Carrier Pigeon". When the boy asked for the Pater Reunion, she said nothing and only opened a door where they could see stairs.

The two young people went down and they arrived on another big room, where a lot of people, as young than old, were. A lot of chairs were placed in front of a stage, where she could see a desk, with a micro on it. The blond boy took her arm and they sat down on a chair.

"By the way," The boy began. "I don't know your name."

"Oh, err…"

_I can't give him my true name, can I? _She thought before answering:

"My name is…A-Agria!"

She took the first name that had come in her thought, and she was surprised about it. Agria? Why did she think about her? Of course, she was a spy but…

"Agria? What a nice name. I'm Leo, nice to meet you, Agria."

The boy named Leo smiled and she could only give him back. Well, Agria wasn't a bad choice. Even if she didn't know her very well, she was sure that the girl was someone really great, and she would honor her memories.

People around them began to move forward the chairs and sat down in silence, while a man went on the stage, behind the desk. Leia felt like she was back to school, as student in front of her teacher, and she wondered if everyone felt the same way.

"Brothers and Sisters..."

Leia frowned a little bit, while her eyes looked back at the man behind the desk. It was a big man, – she was sure that he was as tall as Jiao was –, with dark hair and a big moustache. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she didn't want to : they were little and seemed vicious. The man looked like someone very important, with his suit and tie nicely ironed. _His face...It reminds me someone, but...I don't remember who,_ she thought while the man continued:

"We're all reunited here to talk about Pater member's goal."

The man was talking slowly, like he wanted that everyone understands what he was talking about. In a way, it looked like he was a rich man with some of his manners: he stood straight, looking at them like he was their superior and, time to time, he touched his moustache. _Oh great. He's probably "our boss" or something like this._

"As you know it, since six months ago, our dear Elympios and that..._Rieze Maxia things _are connected. As you probably know too, Elympios is dying why Rieze Maxia is full alive. And why? Because they have Spirits."

Leia raised her eyes, while people began to whisper between them. She heard all the hatred that the man had for her beloved place, and she wasn't pleased at all to be here right now. _It's really because you're my friend, Rowen..._

"But what I want you to understand is that Rieze Maxians are childrens, who don't know the true potential of Spirits. In add, did you see how is their civilization? No GHS, no Spyrix, no technology...Nothing. They are _peasants_."

People began to speak aloud. Leia was speechless and, without noticed it, her fists were ready to crease the man's suit while strangled him with his tie. Was he really stupid? She understood now why Rowen was worried about this group. They were so...So...Stupid! _They_ were the childrens, not Rieze Maxians!

The young girl tightened up the leaflet and she felt a little pain. She looked down at it and sighed when she saw the blood.

"Great." She mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, don't worry, it's only a little cut."

She thought of heal herself but then, she remembered that she couldn't use her mana lobe, especially in this place. So, she only put her finger on her mouth and she quietly waited. People around her stopped talking and then, the man continued:

"We have to show them the good path. We are their elders, we have to show them how to use properly Spirits' power. Our government is trying to be in peace with them, to be in a friend relationship. That's not possible with such peasants."

_ Let's continue to call us "peasants", you little jerk, and you'll look like one of them. And still, peasants are better than you._ She wanted to leave this place before to become a criminal and if it wasn't for Rowen and Gaius, she would probably do it. She heard a little sigh by her side and she looked at Leo whose face was white as sheet.

"Are you alright?" Leia asked. "You seem to have seen a ghost."

"I'm...not feeling well..."

"Do you want to leave?" Leia questioned him. It was her chance.

"Yes..." He answered.

Quietly, they stood up of their chairs and went to the exit, but they were arrested by a muscular man.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, frowning.

"He doesn't feel well." Leia replied. "We're going out."

"Before that, you have to register. Or we have to be sure that you won't talk about this."

"I just told you that he wasn't fine."

"And I don't care at all. Subscribe or..."

The man clenched his fists and Leia sighed. She didn't have a choice. After all, she was a spy, right? If she wanted to help Rowen, she had to be one of Pater's members, even if she wasn't pleased. She took the pencil that he gave her and wrote "Agria" on the paper. Leo did the same thing, paler than ever, and a little woman gave an envelope to each of them.

"Open it when you'll be at your home. Not before."

Then, they could pass and went the stairs up. The two young people left the inn and, when they reached the outside, Leo took a big breath in front of Leia's worried eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be alright now."

"If you weren't fine, why have you come?"

The boy looked at her and, after some minutes of silence, he only said:

"My father told me to come, so...It seemed that he forgot that I'm a little bit agoraphobic."

To the ton he used, Leia was sure that he didn't have a choice at all. Leo looked at the envelope in his hand before whispering:

"I wonder what is it."

She looked at it too: it was only a white envelope with nothing writing on it. It was quite suspicious when she knew that she hadn't to open it before going at home. It meaned to open it behind Alvin's back. Fortunately, he would be back after her so she could read the envelope and write a report to Rowen without problem.

"So, I'm going back to home. It was a pleasure to meet you, Agria."

"It was mine too."

The two people smiled to each other and, after a last goodbye, Leo left Leia. The girl looked at him leave and, when he wasn't in front of her eyes anymore, she went back to Alvin's apartment.

She still had a lot to do.


	4. A Present

**A/N :** _Hello! Here is the chapter 4 of Memories, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm...Not really sure about this one, through. Especially about the last part; I don't know, it is kind of like...Weird? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, through._

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Xilla doesn't belong to me. But my dear Leo does and you can hug him! (Huh? No? Why?)_

_Oh, also...! The xx means that it's the same point of view but in different time and/or place. :)_

* * *

**A Present**

She woke up and rubbed her eyes. Then, she left bed and, without thinking much, she went to the living-room. Like always, it was a quiet room, and she stood there for a while, trying to be awake. When she finally was, she heard Alvin's voice in the kitchen, and she frowned. Was he talking alone? Curious, she went to the kitchen and she saw him talking to a...strange thing. She didn't know what it was, but from what she could see, Alvin heard someone talking on it.

She heard him saying "rendezvous" and "affairs", and she thought he was talking to Yurgen, or, at least, he seemed to. Leia shrugged and went near of a cupboard to take a cup; but her clumsiness caught her and one of the cups fell on the ground in a big noise. Alvin looked at her, a bit of "I knew it" on his eyes, whereas Leia tried to clean up. Why did she was so clumsy?

"Huh? No, don't worry, it was only my little sister who destroy one of my favorite cup."

Leia looked at Alvin with black eyes, more offended by the "little sister" than by his grin. If he was talking with Yurgen, he would probably say her name, so, it meant that he was talking with someone else, but who? She was curious but wouldn't ask him: if he wanted to tell her, then, he would tell her.

Some minutes later, whereas Leia was preparing some hot chocolate and a cup of coffee for Alvin, the man gave up his strange thing and sat down. Leia put his cup in front of him and she sat too, holding his own drink.

"So, you finish killing my poor cups?"

"I only broke one!" She declared, a little bit angry. "...I'm sorry."

"No problem. I was just joking."

"It's not funny at all."

"If you say so."

They didn't talk for a while, drinking. Leia wouldn't complain about it; she didn't know why but she was in a bad mood, and Alvin who tried to avoid her eyes wasn't helping either. She would like to say something, but every time, she found herself stuck: it was like if a wall was between the two of them, preventing them to talk like friends often did. _Are we friends?_ Leia thought, taking a little bit of her chocolate. Alvin was avoiding her eyes, as they did before being in Trigleph, six months ago. Even if they made peace – and peace was a big word for that – it was like nothing changed. She sighted. She would like to talk to Alvin like before, but she still wasn't feeling alright by his side.

"What is this sigh for?" Alvin interrogated, still avoiding her.

"Nothing important."

If Alvin didn't believe her, he didn't show it.

"What will you do, today?"

Leia opened her mouth and replied without think:

"Seeing Leo."

It was like an evidence for her to tell that, and she was astonished herself. Even if she knew that Leo was against Rieze Maxia, she couldn't help but liking him.

"Leo? Who is he?"

"A friend of mine."

Alvin looked at her, suspiciously, before continuing:

"Only a friend?"

"What?"

Puzzled, she looked back at him and for the first time since a long moment, their eyes met. It was strange looking deep in his gaze and seeing all his feelings: sadness, suspicious, wonder were dominant. And then, she understood what he wanted to say.

"Even if he was more than a friend, it's not your affair at all. "

"I don't care. I just don't want him in my apartment." He replied with a grin.

"Don't worry, I won't bother _my big brother_ with my love story." She said, emphasizing the "big brother".

She was sarcastic, and she wasn't sure that Alvin wouldn't like it, but for now, she didn't care. The young girl didn't like when he called her "little sister". She wasn't her sister; she didn't even know what they were for each other. But not in a brother-sister relationship, not even in a friend relationship. Of course, she knew his story, and he knew hers as well, but she couldn't say they were friend. Not since Hamil.

"I see. Well, big brother goes to work now."

Leia mumbled something when she saw the grin on Alvin's lips and watched him leave the apartment with a wave. The young girl raised her eyes and put her cup in the sink, before going to take a shower. When she finished preparing, she went back on her room and took the envelope on the desk. Inside, there were a little map with an address, and a word saying to destroy that envelope once they knew where the general headquarters were. Of course, she already reproduced them and sent them with a rapport to Rowen. She hoped that the carrier pigeons wouldn't have any problem and that his friend would get his letter soon.

She looked again at the map and, with a sight, she left her room then the apartment.

Serious things began now.

* * *

"_Again_!?"

He was completely blasé about this story. It was again and again the same thing. He stopped to read the piece of paper that his partner gave him.

"Unfortunately, yes. They think that we'll be by their side about Rieze Maxia."

"And they want us to help them. Fortunately, they don't know that you're one of Rieze Maxians and that I lived there since I was a child."

"I wonder what they'll say about it. Probably tie or kill us." His friend answered.

"I need to tell them I'm not into bondage."

In response, Yurgen laughed while Alvin threw away the paper that was still in his hand. Pater still tried to be partner with them, writing that they wanted good relations with Rieze Maxia; but of course, Yurgen and he didn't believe in this. They saw the leaflet, they knew that "good relations" was, in reality, something worst.

"Perhaps one day they'll understand that no means no."

Yurgen nodded, a little smile still on his lips. The two men were in a partnership and were trying to find a way to link Rieze Maxia and Elympios. Of course, they already did things; a big boat was passing through the sea from Rieze Maxia to Elympios and vice-versa. But now, they were trying to find a way faster than boat.

"By the way…How is Isla?"

"In the same state as always." Yurgen sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I already told you it wasn't your fault."

It was another of his victims. If he didn't tell her to still be of his mother, she wouldn't kill her, and she wouldn't try to destroy what she was. But he couldn't. It was like if a big wall was encircled his heart, stopping him to forgive her. In add, he was thinking about what she did to Elize; of course, he knew that she didn't have choice, but the little girl didn't deserve this. Isla's condition was one of his burdens, like his bad relations with Leia.

He was still wondering how he could be forgiven by Leia. He knew that she tried to be fine around him, but he could sense her awkwardness since her arrival; the fact that she mentioned the events of six months ago, or again that she didn't want to talk about his friend were proof that she didn't think of him as a friend. Of course, girls had secrets, but Leia was talkative and talked about anything; the fact that she didn't want to talk with him like before was a sufficient proof that she didn't consider him like a friend anymore. He knew that there would be a long way before the forgiveness.

"Ready for your rendezvous?"

Alvin glanced at Yurgen and smiled, completely forgetting about Isla and Leia. The simple though of his rendezvous made him happy.

"Yeah."

"Try to not mess it up, like the last one."

"What do you think? I'm a gentleman."

"You said the same thing for Rose."

Alvin shrugged. Rose was just a particular case, a strange woman who loved black magic and what turned around that. But even knowing that, Alvin couldn't help and fell in love with her. Until she tried to transform him in a strange thing. Sometimes, he just wondered how he could have been with her for three months.

"Anyway, what about our problem?"

* * *

The building in front of her were smaller than the other one, but with the same color and the same sadness. In a way, it was scaring, and Leia wondered if she really had to enter. Suddenly, whereas she was contemplating the building, two hands touched her shoulder and she screamed of fear.

"Ow, sorry. I didn't think you'll be scared."

She recognized the voice and, reassured, she turned to see Leo with a big smile on his lips.

"Next time, tell me you're here before putting your hands on me."

"Sorry Agria."

Agria. She totally forgot about her false name and she was glad that Leo recalled her. It would have been bad if she would have said that her name was "Leia" and not "Agria". She sighed, a thing that the boy noticed.

"You seem tired."

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay, it's just…I had an argument with my brother." She lied. _Thanks, Alvin._

"Your brother? You're lucky!"

"You think?" Leia asked.

"Yes. I don't have one, and I'm sure that…" Leo began while Leia thought about Alvin.

She wasn't sure if it was a chance to have Alvin as brother. Well, of course, he was someone kinder than he wanted to show, and he was cheerful, but he was sometimes childish, and scaring. Leia still remembered of his face back in Hamil, and his gun pointed out towards Jude. At this very moment, he was really bad, he was crazy, and she was scared of him. Yes, for the first time of her life, she was scared by a friend, but still, she didn't want to leave Jude alone, and, some minutes later, she was shot.

Sweat fell on his back and she closed her eyes. She made nightmares time to time, where she always tried to help Jude, to stop Alvin, to reason with him. But every time, she was shot and she died. She was dead but she was still able to see and hear and, some seconds later, she heard a gunshot and saw Alvin on the ground, dead as well. And it was always the same nightmare…

"Agria, are you alright?"

Leia opened her eyes and looked at Leo. She didn't noticed that she was lost in her thoughts and she apologized quickly but Leo told her that it was okay, and that if she wasn't feeling well, she could tell him. She thanked him, touch by his words.

"By the way…Didn't you cut your finger, yesterday?"

"Huh?"

She looked at her finger, opened her mouth and closed it. Yes, he was right. She cut her finger with the leaflet, but when she came back at Alvin's apartment, she healed it, having totally forgotten that Leo saw it. Now, she had to find a lie, and quickly.

"Well…I told you that it was only a little cut, right? It has healed already, see."

Leo frowned, like if he didn't believe her, but he said nothing. Perhaps it was her imagination? She was trying so hardly to hide who she was that she began to be paranoid.

"Shall we enter?" The young boy asked and Leia nodded.

It wasn't by being in front of the building that she could do anything for Rowen. And then again, she wondered why she accepted the mission.

xx

"I'm tired!"

"We did nothing."

"What? Are you joking? We tried to give leaflets all the day long!"

Leo laughed and Leia could only pout, offended. Then, she began to walk in a fast pace and Leo had to hurry up if he wanted to be by her side. He was still laughing a little, she saw, but she couldn't help but smile. It's been a while since she was glad to be with someone. Of course, the young girl loved being with her friends, and she had to admit that she didn't feel so bad around Alvin (even if she wasn't completely at ease with him), but Leia was glad to be able to be comfortable with another people, especially with an Elympian. Well, it would be better if she could tell Leo that she was a Rieze Maxian.

"By the way, Agria, what's your number?"

"My…Number?"

She looked at her friend, confused. Which number was he talking about? Did Pater gave them number to name them or something else?

"Agria?"

"I…Don't know at all of what you're talking about."

Leia blushed when Leo opened wide his eyes, in disbelief.

"I'm talking about your cellphone number."

"A cellphone ? What is it?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. Sorry."

Leo seemed really astonished that she didn't know what a cellphone was, and she felt ashamed about this. Why did she not search about Elympians' life before? It would have been much easier.

"You come from the countryside?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like this."

Apparently, people in the countryside didn't have things like this one? Well, in a way, it wasn't wrong; to begin, she didn't come from Elympios.

The young boy took something from his pocket and Leia saw the object that Alvin used this morning.

"This is a cellphone."

"Oh…Yes, my brother has one." Leia told when she saw the Alvin's thing-like.

"I thought that you came from the countryside?"

"But my brother lives here." Leia answered, thinking that it was an obvious fact.

"And you didn't know about cellphone?" Leo asked again, shocked.

She shrugged and the young boy sighed.

"With a cellphone, you can send message or phone to people." Leo began. "It's mean that we can write or talk to each other." He continued when he saw her confused face.

That explained why Alvin was talking to it in the morning. It seemed an interesting thing, and useful.

"Where can I get one?" She asked, thinking that if Rowen and she could have one, they could communicate easier than with carrier pigeon.

Leo didn't answer, took her arm and lead her in front of a shop, before entering it. Leia frowned a little but said nothing and entered too. It was a big shop, and it was the first time that she saw something like this. Everywhere in it was filled with all of Leo's cellphone-like, and she could only be amazed about it. She approached of a pink one which had attracted her and looked at the price, his friend always by her side._ Oh my…I can't afford it, and I can't believe that Alvin and Leo have one. They're probably rich._ Of course, in theory, Alvin _was_ rich. But now, he was only an average business man, and he probably paid his cellphone with his salary. She sighed: he was still richer than her.

"Do you want this one?" Leo asked, showing the pink cellphone.

"Well, it's cute, but I can't afford it."

"I'll buy it for you."

"_What!? _No, no, it's okay. I can live without that."

"But I would like to talk with you even after...our works."

And, without letting her answer something, he went in front of the cash desk and began to talk with the woman. Leia opened her mouth, closed it and hurried up to come near of Leo, who was already paying.

"Leo, it's—"

"Can you explain her how to use it, please?" The boy asked the woman, without pay attention to Leia.

The woman began to explain how to use the cellphone, while Leo was writing the number on the sheet of paper on the desk. It took a while to have all the explanation, and the more she heard of it, the more Leia found the cellphone useful. When they left the shop, her eyes were filled by stars, and she couldn't stop looking at her pink cellphone.

"Thank you, Leo. I'll pay you back."

"Huh? No, take that as a present for being my friend, or a present to welcome you."

"But…I have nothing to give you."

"Don't worry. Being my friend is far more important to me than everything else."

While he was saying that, he blushed and Leia couldn't help but blushed too. Leo seemed really happy to know her, to be her friend, like if she was the first one.

They continued to talk for many minutes and, remembering that he had something to do before his father came back, he left her, promising to send her a message, pretending that she could use her new cellphone. She waved at him, smiling and began to walk until Alvin's apartment. The young girl thought about Rowen, wanting to tell him about the cellphone things, and she finished by thinking about her mission. And then, her smile disappeared and she stopped to walk.

Was it a good idea to be friend with Leo whereas she lied to him?


	5. An Argument

**A/N:**_ Hello! I'm sorry, normally, you must have the chapter last week, but like I was sick, I couldn't post it. Secondly, I already wrote chapter six, and I plan to write the seventh; but I don't know if you'll have the next one next week. I'll be in exam and I would like to write the seventh before posting the sixth.  
_

_Aaaanyway! Here the chapter five of Memories, and I hope you'll like it! I really enjoyed writing it and...Well, don't kill me. You can throw tomatoes - I love tomatoes! - but don't kill me._

_Oh, and again, _**xx** _means that it's the same point of view, but not in the same place and/or moment._

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Xillia doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**An Argument**

The young girl, barely woken, took her cellphone and smiled when she saw that she had a message. It was from Leo, the last day, who told her to have a nice sleep. It had been one week that she was living with Alvin, spying for Rowen and being friend with Leo and she was happy. She didn't know why; working for Pater always sick her, but knowing that Rowen relied on her and that she had a new friend helped her to work. _'Good morning. Don't be late today!'_ She sent to Leo before leaving her room. Leia yawned and smiled when she saw Leo's answer (_'Hi! My name isn't Agria'_), and she entered the kitchen. There, she stopped abruptly.

In front of her, there was a woman, a big one, with short brown hairs and big blue eyes. To Leia, she looked beautiful and she was suddenly jealous of her. But for now, the only question that came in her mind was: who was she? It was the first time she saw her, and, if she paid attention to her outfit, she was here for the night.

"Hello!" The woman said.

Leia looked around to have some help from Alvin, but as he wasn't here but in the bathroom, she answered:

"Huh…Hello?"

"Alvin's little sister, I guess? I'm Selena, nice to meet you."

"Little sister, yeah…" She mumbled for herself. "I'm Leia, it's a pleasure for me too."

_A pleasure? Seriously? She looks kind but…I don't know, _the young spy thought, confused. She didn't know what to think about her.

"Well, perhaps you don't know it, but Al' and me are…" Selena began.

"I-I don't care!" Leia cut her, putting her hands just in front of her chest, as a wall against everything. "I mean…Alvin is a big boy, he can do everything he wants with everyone. I won't bother you, don't worry."

She who thought that perhaps, Alvin didn't have a girlfriend…She was wrong but she was a little bit relieved too: he wasn't alone until she came. Not like she was bothering about it, anyway.

"Oh, but you don't bother me. " Selena said. "It's me who must be forgiven, I'm encroaching on your apartment."

"I'm only my brother's guest, you know…"

The two women didn't say a thing for a while, probably wondering what to say to each other. Leia wasn't at ease in the kitchen and, after an uncertainty moment, she finally said:

"Well-er-I'm going to dress me up to go to see…"

"Your boyfriend?"

"My…Huh? Oh-er-yes, that's right. My boyfriend. Don't tell Al', okay? You know how big brothers are when their little sisters are in love, right?" She said with a nervous smile.

"Yes, I have an elder brother too."

_Great for you…_, Leia thought, before nodded to the woman and went to the bathroom. There, she looked at herself in the mirror, blushing. _My BOYFRIEND!? Well, in a way, Leo is a boy and my friend but…No. Not like that._ She would explain him what happened with this Selena, she was sure he would laugh a lot. He was always laughing when she said strange things or was clumsy, and she loved to hear it.

She sighed and decided to take a shower: it would be nice before going to work, and she wouldn't think about this Selena, and her relationship with Alvin. In any case, she didn't _care_ at all about what Alvin did with other people, and she didn't want to think about it. But still, she couldn't help but being jealous of every people who could talk with him as a friend.

**xx**

Her green eyes looked at the left and at the right. Waiting patiently that the man left his computer, Leia was hiding behind a wall, a little bit worried. _Does he never leave this place? _She wondered while the man was eating sandwich.

"Agria? What are you doing?"

She startled, her heart beating furiously against her chest, and she looked at Leo who was in front of her, probably wondering why she was hiding behind a wall. She didn't hear him approach, how was it possible!? She was sure he was leaving the headquarters some minutes ago.

"Le-Leo! Don't scare me like this." She whispered.

"Sorry. But why are you hiding? Have you any problem?" He asked again, not whispering at all.

_Please Leo, shut up! You'll spoil everything._

"Well-er…"

"You! What are the two of you doing here!?" A man's voice shouted.

The two young people startled and looked at the man. Leia wanted to smile when she saw that he finally left his computer, but she remembered that he caught them too. It wouldn't help at all because of Leo. Great, she was near of her goal…

"Well, we…"

"Wait a minute. You're new members, right?"

Leia and Leo nodded and the man asked them to follow him. The young girl was scared: what would he do? Did he understand that she was spying him? If yes, she would be in big problems. But the man only took them until his computer, when he searched after something and, when he finally found it, he gave a file to each of them.

"What is it?" Leia asked, puzzled.

"Don't ask and go giving it to Mr. Aster. And you," He continued, looking at Leo. "Go giving it to Mrs. Morrison."

The two young nodded and hurried up to leave the man, exited by the door in front of them. They continued their way, quietly, and then finally dispatched, Leo taking the path of the right. When she was finally alone, Leia sighted and looked at the file in her hands. Then, she saw the toilets and, verifying that nobody was here, she went in, and locked the door.

She sat down on the toilet and, cautiously, she opened the file to read the papers into.

"_Report about the experience 362._

_ Our 'partners' were cooperatives and we could do the experiment with their helps. Unfortunately, this experiment wasn't as good as we expected it._

_ As we already said it, Rieze Maxians' and Elympians' brains are functionning the same way. Of course, Rieze Maxians' have their mana lobs but it only proof that ours are 'dead'. So, as you suggested us, we tried many different experiments with Rieze Maxians' lobs."_

Leia's eyes opened wide, scared by what she was reading. Experiments on mana lobs!? Biting her lips, she took her GHS from her pocket and took photos of the report. She had to copy that and send it to Rowen and Gaius. They needed to know. Then, she continued to read, even if she was scared of the next few lines.

_ "First of all, we tried to take their mana away. In result, their lobs died in the same way as ours. Since then, the Rieze Maxians of this experiment can't use Spirits powers._

_ Secondly, we tried to put the mana in the lob of an Elympian; unfortunately, it seems that once a mana lob dies, it can't be resurrected._

_ We are still trying to find a solution, but for now, the only way is that a Rieze Maxian and an Elympian have child together. In this way, the child has a mana lob and can use the Spirit. Of course, when they'll be able to use it, it would be too late to save Elympios; so, we are doing our best to find how we can put Spirits in Elympios."_

Leia's heart was beating against her chest, and her stomach was hurting. She took more photos and closed the file, before closed her eyes. Did she read well? They tried to take Spirits from Rieze Maxia to put them to Elympios? They were ready to kill Rieze Maxia to survive? Were they stupid? Jude, Balan and the others trying to create Spyrites. Spyrites would replace Spirits and save Elympios! Why did they try to take Spirits?

She sighed and stood up. Then, she opened the door and, when she was sure to be alone, she left the toilet and hurried up to go to M. Aster's office. Once in front of his door, she knocked on and when he authorized her, she entered.

It was the first time that she saw that man. It was a little man, with big glasses on his nose, and a white blouse, like he wanted to show he was a scientist. His office was a mess – and she was relieved to see there were people worse than her! – and she didn't feel fine into. The walls were white, as white as Doctor Mathis' office, and she suddenly wanted to come back to Leronde.

"It's for what?" The man asked, with his piercing voice.

"I came to give you this file." She answered, a little bit scared.

The man looked at her and came near, taking the file. He stood in front of her for a while, like he was studying her, and he finally said:

"I'm still wonder why men are looking for Rieze Maxian women when I saw a beautiful creature in front of me."

Leia opened her mouth, in shock, and, she answered:

"I-I have other things to do."

And without another word, she left the office and took the path of the exit. She wasn't feeling well. This man made her sick, and she still had some problem to believe what she read in the toilet. She took her cellphone and sent a message to Leo to tell him that she wasn't feeling well and that she came back at home. Then, after a big breath, she left the headquarters.

**xx**

They were in front of each other, and the air around them was weird. Leia frowned whereas Alvin tried, like always, to avoid her eyes. In add, he seemed a little bit shy this night, and she didn't know why. _I probably miss something…Hm…Let's see…, _she thought. _He didn't change his hairstyle…Nor his scarf…No, seriously, I don't understand what happened with him. _

"Is there any problem?" She finally asked, curious.

"Hm…Well, I heard that you meet Selena."

"Oh. Yeah." _I totally forgot about her._

"So…What do you think about her?"

She frowned a little bit more. Why did Alvin want to know that? It wasn't like she was interesting by his love story.

"Don't know, I only talk to her to say that my _big brother _was a big boy and could do what he wanted."

"You are still not happy being my little sister, are you?" He asked, raising his eyes.

"You're surprised? I'm not your sister."

"Seems that I'm not your friend too."

Her eyes opened wide whereas Alvin was mumbling something like "Crap, too far". Leia replied nothing and stood up, taking her plate and putting in the sink.

"Friend or not, sister or not," She finally began after a time of reflection. "I won't bother you, don't worry."

"No, it's not—Forget it."

They were quiet for a while when…

"By the way, I heard that you have a boyfriend?"

_I'll kill this woman personally! _Leia cursed. It looked like Alvin wanted to know about her, what she did all the day. Perhaps did he just want to talk a little bit, to destroy the wall between them? It would be a rough path and Leia herself didn't know if she wanted it too.

"Perhaps. Why? Don't worry, I won't let him enter here."

The man screwed up his eyes before saying:

"Take care. Some Elympians aren't very friendly with Rieze Maxians."

The two people looked in the eyes of each other for some minutes, quietly. No noise could destroy this moment, could prevent it. Leia was a little bit confused: did Alvin know about Pater? Probably, they weren't so hidden. And did he know about her mission? No, impossible. She was careful and if he knew it, he would have talk about it sooner.

"I know that. I can defend myself."

Then, without saying another word, she began to leave, but it was without Alvin who stood up and caught her hand. An electric discharge passed though all her body, and she slapped the hand away, like it was a poison. In her head, images of Hamil came back, rougher than usual, and she thought that she was going to die.

"I'm serious. They would be ready to kill you if they knew…!" Alvin warning again.

"I'm not stupid! And all of the Elympians won't shot me in the back!" She replied, angrily.

It was only when she saw anger, shame, and especially sadness in Alvin's eyes that she noticed what she said. She bit her lips, trying to find a way to break up her words, but it was too late.

"I-I didn't want to—"

"Yes, you wanted." He cut her and he left her, going in his room.

"Alvin!"

She heard the door being locked and she cursed herself for being so stupid. Why? Why couldn't they have a normal talk? Why wasn't she able to forgive him? She tried, she tried very hard, but every time, the fear to be shot in the back, the fear to lose everything prevented her. She knew that Alvin was ashamed about this story, that he tried to be normal around her, but she couldn't help but not being at ease for now. _What can I do? He won't forgive me this one. Perhaps he'll tell me to leave. Well…It won't be a bad thing for us._

She sighed and sat up on a chair. What could she do to be forgiven? No. She couldn't. They needed to talk about it, but every time, it was a total mess. Her cellphone rang and she frowned, then smiled a little bit when she saw Leo's message, asking her if she was better now. _If you knew…_ She needed to talk about it. But not with Alvin, it was a bad idea for now.

She wasn't even sure he would talk with her anytime soon.

**xx**

The moon was shining and Leo's hairs were like gold in front of Leia's eyes. They were sitting on the swings near of Balan's apartment and were quiet for a while, admiring the sky of the night.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such a time."

"Don't worry, Agria. What happened? You don't look fine."

Leia sighted. How could she explain him? She couldn't tell the truth, even if she wanted. Since the discussion with Alvin – could she really call it a discussion? –, she wanted to give up, to come back to Rieze Maxia, to tell all the truth to Leo. But every time, this file about the experiment came in her mind and she remembered that she couldn't leave Elympios like that.

"It's just that…I had an argument with my brother."

"An argument?"

"Some months, something really bad happened between us, and this evening, I said bad words about it."

Leo didn't say a thing, still looking at the moon. Leia didn't try to ask what he thought; perhaps he didn't know himself, or perhaps he was thinking that she was worst that what he thought.

"I…I don't know what happened, and I don't have a brother, or even a sister, but I think that…I think that you have to talk with him about it."

"What?"

"The only way for you to have a better relationship with your brother is to talk with him."

"It's easy to say."

"I know. But if I had done something bad to you, for instance, I would like to repair my mistake. It would be bad to lose my first and only friend, right?"

"Leo…"

_His first and only friend? What? _ Leia opened her mouth to tell something to his friend, but she didn't know what. She was still surprised to know that she was her first friend. She who thought that he had a lot of friend, she had some problem to believe it. But Leo was blushing, looking cute like that, and tried to avoid her eyes.

"S-So…It would be sad to lose your only brother, right?"

To lose her only brother…But Alvin wasn't her brother. Once, he was her friend, one with whom she was happy, and could say stupid thing, and could annoy Jude. But now, they were nothing. Even if she knew his story, even if she saw him in the worst state of mind, now, he was only an acquaintance. It was sad to think that, but it was only the truth. Did Alvin think the same thing? Probably. But even though it was true, he tried to talk with her like nothing had happen. But even with all the will of the world, Leia couldn't that. Yes, Leo was right. They needed to talk about Hamil events, she knew it. But when? And could they talk now that the wall between them was harder than before?

Leia sighed. Why did she have the feeling that every time she tried to do something, she messed it up?


	6. Revealed Secrets

**A/N:** _Hello! And sorry for the late update, the chapter is ready since Sunday but I totally forgot about it. I'm sorry, you can throw tomatoes to me! Anyway, I hope you'll like it!_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Xillia doesn't belong to me. Aw..._

* * *

**Revealed Secrets**

Rowen walked, reading the report that he just received from Leia. He was frowning while reading the copy of the file she found in Pater Headquarters, wondering how humans could do this sort of things to their fellows. He entered the throne room and bowed before Gaius who looked at him with a neutral face.

"How are the news?" The King asked.

"Bad, unfortunately."

The man frowned and showed his hand. Rowen gave him the report and waited for him to read it. His face kept being neutral, but Rowen wasn't cheated: the more the king read the report, the more he could see the feeling into his eyes changed, and right now, he didn't want to be one of Pater members.

"These fools. Do they want war?"

Rowen opened his mouth, ready to answer, but Gaius continued:

"Jude and the others are trying to create Spyrites to save Elympios, and Pater wants to take away our Spirits, ready to destroy Rieze Maxia. The worst part is that they do experiment on Rieze Maxian. "

"Your Highness," Rowen began. "we have to talk with Elympios' government."

"To say what? If we show them the proof we have, they'll know that we have spies there. I'm not sure they'll be happy about it."

Rowen closed his eyes. He knew that, but he was worried about Leia. She wrote that she wouldn't be able to keep her work like that; the more she spied, the more she wanted to destroy Pater headquarters. He understood her, and if it would have been six months ago, he would help her; but now, they weren't playing at the same game.

"So, what do we do?"

Strangely, a smile appeared on Gaius' lips, and Rowen knew that it wasn't necessarily something really good.

* * *

The former mercenary sighed and left the building, leaving Yurgen alone. He wanted to stay with his friend, but Yurgen insisted that he took some rest. But Alvin didn't want to rest. He didn't want to come back at his own apartment. The fear to meet Leia, to see her angry eyes, was always here, powerful. They didn't talk since their argument, or he didn't try. He was always afraid that the girl said that she didn't want to give him another chance and, even if he understood her – he would react the same way –, he was hurt. Alvin knew that he had to apologize properly, but every time he wanted to do it, words disappeared and he could only annoy her, or angry her.

He knew that being friend with someone was something difficult. He talked about it with Elize, and only the little girl was his friend for now. He tried to fix his mistakes with Jude and the other, little by little, and it began to work. But not with Leia.

With Leia, it was different. He shot her in the back six months ago. He didn't mean it, he really didn't, but his finger was faster than his brain and some seconds later, she was lying on the ground, blood around her. He still remembered it and he was still afraid and ashamed of what he did. At nights, he did nightmares too and he still wondered how the young girl could have leaving with him since all this time. Wasn't she afraid of him? Yes, she was, he knew it. Two days ago, when he caught her hands, she slapped it away like it was poison. It was the hand who had used the gun, he remembered.

How could he be forgiven? Of course, he had to apologize properly, but how to put the words altogether? Would Leia be able to listen to him? And even if she could, would her forgive him? No, probably not now. He must be very convincing, a difficult task.

Alvin sighed and kept walking, looking at the shop and especially at the Elympians. Some of them were smiling, some had neutral face and two young people were giving Pater leaflet: one normal day in Trigleph. He looked at children but, suddenly, his eyes came back on the young people. Did he see well? And his eyes opened wide. Leia!? He didn't believe it, and he didn't want. Why Leia would give Pater leaflet? The group was against Rieze Maxia, did she know that!? But still, she was in front of him, near of a boy – was he that Leo she talked about some days ago? – and gave leaflet.

He took a big breath and he began to come near of Leia. Without her noticing him, he took the leaflet from her hand and faked to read it.

"Hey! You could—_You_!"

Alvin looked at the girl: her face was pale, like she saw a ghost. Well, at this very moment, he was probably one, or at least, someone she didn't want to see.

"Yes, me. Can you tell me what you are doing now?"

"Please, not now and not in this place."

"Do you know what Pater wants to do!?"

He was angry. He didn't understand why Leia was doing that. She knew that some Elympians didn't like Rieze Maxians and they were ready to kill them, so why did she support Pater's goal?

"Please, Alvin, not now!"

"Is there a problem, Agria?"

Agria!? Why the hell did he call her Agria!? He was speechless. What did that mean?

"N-No at all! He's my brother." She stammered, making astonished Alvin.

She was lying. Well, he lied about her too, especially to Selena, but it was something he did in the past. It was strange to see Leia doing it too. But then, she had to be a good reason to do it so he could only enter in her game.

"I'm going back at home. Don't be late for the diner."

"Yeah, don't worry."

Her face took her color back and he couldn't help but smile whereas he began to walk. He didn't even know why.

**x**

His fingers nervously knocked the table. It's been some hours that he waited for Leia and she would definitely be late for diner. He wasn't really patient. He wanted to know what the meaning of all of that was and he hoped that she had good reasons. He wasn't sure to be kind if it wasn't the case.

He heard the door being opening and he raised his head, and his fingers stopped. Then, he looked at his cellphone and, with a grin on his lips, he declared:

"You're late."

It was only a matter of seconds before she replied, he knew it.

"What?"

"It's 7:01 PM, you're late for the dinner."

"Don't bother me for only one minute." She cried before entering in the kitchen.

Even if they didn't look at each other, Alvin was glad to see that they could talk, even a little bit. Of course, he didn't forget about what she said some days ago, he was hurt and he knew that he hurt her more badly than she did; but still, living with someone without talking was something really strange.

The young girl sat in front of him and looked at her hands, like she was ashamed of something. It wasn't something good, Alvin thought, though, he still had faith. He didn't even know why, because before, he didn't care at all.

"So, why do you—" He began, but he was cut by Leia.

"It's not what you think. I'm not helping Pater."

"Huh? It didn't look like you were against them."

"Yes, I know, but I'm just helping Rowen."

It took two minutes for the information to go up on his head.

"_What!?_"

"I'm spying Pater for him." She continued.

For the second time of the day, Alvin was speechless. Rowen asked Leia to spy Pater? He sure was too old now and didn't have good thoughts. Why Leia when he was here? After all, he lived in Elympios, near of Pater, it would be easier. No, he chose Leia. Probably because he still hadn't a lot of faith on the ex-mercenary. He would write a letter to Rowen, at least to say that he didn't agree with Leia spying.

"I'll help you."

"No. I don't need you."

She was harsh and Alvin felt his heart beating stronger against his chest. It was normal after all, and he was a fool to think that they could forget their argument.

"So, now, I'm going in my bedroom."

"What about diner?"

"I'm not hungry."

And on her words, she left him alone. Alvin sighted and stood up, looking at the meal he prepared. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Leia grumbled, crumpled her letter and throw it away. Then, she took another one and began to write it again. Behind her, the rain was beating the window while the thunder shouted out all its anger. It took her twenty minutes to finish her letter; she tried to write it very well, for Rowen being able to read it. Of course, as always, it wasn't the case, but she didn't care: it was barely eight o'clock that she was already tired. And the day only began.

The girl stood up of her chair and, a little bit hungry, remembering that she didn't eat the last night, she left her room, ready to be around Alvin. For that argument, it was all her fault but she still blamed the man. After all, at the beginning, it was all because of him. Well, of course, she had her part but…

Leia sighed and went to the living room when she found Alvin, sitting on the sofa, looking at the thing he called a TV.

"Hello…" She whispered.

"Good morning." He answered without leaving the screen.

She frowned, wondering what was so interesting and, curious, she looked at the TV. She stopped herself before exclaim herself. The man at the TV was her boss. The one who always repeated that Riexe Maxians were only child. She didn't even know his name. But by seeing Alvin's face, he seemed to know him. So, cautiously, she came near of the man, sat down and whispered:

"Who is this man?"

Again, Alvin didn't look at her but answered:

"You know that you won't wake up someone if you talk aloud? Anyway, I don't remember well of this man, but he's the son of my grandfather's brother."

"Your grandfather's…Brother…? " She repeated. And then, she exclaimed, shocked: "Wait! Does that mean that is—"

"Yes, he's from my family. Peter Vin Svent. I don't remember much of him, but I know that I never liked him. By the way, I heard that he had two children – twins - but one died some times after his birth."

Leia didn't hear the end of the sentence, she was under shock. Peter Vin Svent. Now, she understood why Rowen didn't want to send Alvin! He was from his family. She listened to the man at the TV, but he seemed someone very normal; at least, it's probably what he wanted to show. Then, she looked at Alvin who was still looking at him, without feeling seen on his face. Did he know that he was Pater's boss? She saw his lips moving silently, like he was cursing the man in the TV and, after a while, he stood up and told:

"I go to work. Don't do foolish things."

Leia pouted and answered, whereas he was leaving the apartment:

"Don't worry, _big brother_, everything is under control!"

The door closed, but she had been able to hear him chuckling a little, and she couldn't help but smile herself. At least, even if their argument was still fresh in their memories, they managed to talk a little bit. And now, she was glad to know that Alvin knew about her mission, even if he couldn't do something to help her.

**x**

The sky was still grey, threatening them. Leia was sure that it would rain really soon and that's why she walked faster. Leo followed his peace even if he told her that he thought he wouldn't rain any time soon. She wasn't certain about it. Weather was something totally unpredictable and she would rather prefer to take care than being surprised by the rain.

"Remember me something…Why are we on the plains, now?"

"We must give a file to I-don't-even-remember-his-name in Helioborg base." Leo answered, a little smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah, great." She mumbled.

She wasn't glad at all. With this weather, she would prefer to be inside a building more than outside, but their superiors didn't seem of the same thought. She sighed and heard Leo chuckle a little. She looked at him, frowning, and he did as he didn't do a thing. She pouted and, this time, he laughed. She couldn't help but laugh too and, after a while, Leo said:

"You're really funny, Agria."

Leia appreciated the fact that Leo liked her; or at least like her humor; but she was sad that he only knew her by the name of Agria. If only she could tell him…

Whereas they were talking about things and others, a monster appeared in front of them. Leia sighed but it wasn't something she couldn't fight.

"Leo, prepare yourself."

"Huh? I never fought…"

Surprised, she left the monster to look at the boy who was blushing and took away from the monster.

"You…What?"

"I never—Ah, Agria, behind you!"

But it was too late: the monster used his tails to hurt her back and she fell on the ground, being breath-taken.

"Urgh…" She said, trying to take back her breath. Then, she saw Leo coming near and shouted: "Don't make any more moves, you idiot!" The boy stopped and she could see worried on his eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Then, she healed herself and, standing up, she said: "It's time to show you what I can do, little monster."

She took her weapon and, without hesitation, she killed the monster. She sighed, relieved, and said with a big smile:

"You see? I take care of it myself."

But the smile disappeared when she saw Leo's big eyes, as he was stunned. She tilted and asked:

"Huh? Is there a problem?"

She looked behind to see if there were monsters, but everything was empty. She didn't understand why Leo was like that.

"You…You healed yourself…?"

It was her turn to being stunned. Oh no. She totally forgot about that. What did she do?

"You're…Riexe Maxian?"


	7. When Fate gets involved

**A/N:** _Hello! Here the chapter 7 of Memories. Finally, we entered in the part who gave me the idea of the fiction. I hope you'll still enjoy the story, and the next chapters to come!_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Xillia belongs to Namco Bandai Games. _

* * *

**When Fate gets involved.**

_« You're…Rieze Maxian ? »_

Leia's eyes widened and suddenly, she felt her little world being broken. It was like an earthquake was destroying she everything around her, destroying all her hopes. Leo was looking at her, eyes wide opened too, and she was ashamed. She lied to him, she lured him, and she missed her job. She made a mistake, it was a failure. She had to fix it. She took her weapon and pointed it towards her friend.

"I'm sorry Leo." She said. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating faster against her chest. Why did she mess up? What could she do? She threatened him with her weapon but she couldn't harm him, she wasn't like that. And it remembered her Hamil. "I can't let you divulge my secret."

"Huh? No, wait, Agria!"

"I'm so sorry…I don't want to hurt you, so please…"

Tears fell and she was ready. Ready for what? She didn't know.

"Let me say something! Please, listen to me. I have nothing against Rieze Maxians!"

She looked at him, surprised and confused, but said nothing. She must listen. Perhaps, she would find a solution.

"Let me explain you something."

"I listen." She answered.

"I…I'm not in Pater because I want to." He began. Leia frowned. She remembered him saying something like that when they met. "I'm against Pater, but as my father is the boss, he ordered me to enter in. I didn't have a choice."

Leia was stunned. So, he didn't have a choice, huh? And he was Pater boss' son? Wait, did that mean…

"You're…Peter Vin Svent's son!?"

That meant he was a relative of Alvin. What a small world! She befriended another Vin Svent. Leo sighed before answer:

"Yes. I didn't want you to know because I know that a few people like him. I was scared that you would hate me because of him."

And he was right, Leia thought, she hated his father, but he didn't need to know. At least, he probably had doubt about it, after all, now, he knew she was Rieze Maxian.

"I didn't want to lose you. I still don't want."

Leia sighed. What could she do? She was a spy and Leo knew her secret, it was possible that he tried to cheat her. But if it wasn't the case? If he was telling the truth? She put down her weapon and looked at him. He was a little bit pale and looked at her with hope in the eyes. Well…

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you."

They didn't say a thing for a while, like they were searching for words or were lost in their thought. Then, Leo cut the silence between them:

"I…Huh…I know that it's hard to believe it, but I really do want to still be your friend."

"Leo…"

"I won't tell your secret, I promise! I…Let me help you!"

"Help me? You can't help me."

"Yes, I can. Don't forget that I'm the son of Pater's chief, I know things that nobody knows."

Leia frowned. It was true that a little help inside Pater itself would be great, but she didn't want Leo being a traitor to his own father. And she wasn't sure that his friend would tell her the truth. But who didn't try, never had something. It was a risking bet.

"Agria, please."

Leo seemed honest. He had faith in her since the beginning and even now, whereas he knew that she was an enemy of his own father, he still wanted help her. For a strange reason, she felt happy about it.

"Okay. But you don't need to help me."

"But—"

"No." She cut him. "I don't want you to betray your father. You only have one, I don't want you to hurt him."

"But he hurts me…"

She wasn't sure of what she heard and she didn't ask him. If he whispered it, it was because he didn't want to tell it. But still, she heard something, and she hoped it wasn't what she thought. Leia sighed and sat on the ground. She saw Leo frowning and coming near of her, before asking her:

"What are you doing?"

"Well…I think we have time, no?"

Leo tilted but sat down too, before saying:

"If they know that we take our time…"

"How do you want them to know?"

The boy shrugged and silence took place between them. Slowly, Leia was taking habit that Leo knew her secret. It was difficult, and she knew that she messed it up. How did it happen? How could she totally forget about the fact that she couldn't use her healing artes?

"Can I ask you something?"

Leo's question cut her thought and she looked back at him. He was blushing a little bit and she wondered what happened.

"Yes?"

"Is Agria your true name or is it a false name?"

She opened her mouth before closing it. Agria. If she was still alive, she would probably make fun of her and, weirdly, it made her smile.

"Agria?"

"You're right, it's a false name. At least, it was the name of a good spy." Then, smiling to him, she continued. "My true name is Leia, and I'm from Leronde, in Rashugal."

Leo looked at her and repeated her name twice. Then, she saw his eyes shining and…

"Tell me about your place!"

"Huh?"

"Tell me about Rieze Maxia, your town, everything of your live."

Leo seemed really happy and excited about everything related to her. Was it a good idea to talk about it? Well, he was so happy, with a big smile. He had a child face, like she told him he was going to have some sweet. And she couldn't resist to that.

"Okay, where do I begin?"

* * *

He was in bad mood, and she annoyed him. He wanted to be alone, without talking to someone or else, but she was here, talking about the future. Their future. Marriage, children, works…She was already thinking about all these things and he was here, listening to her, wondered when she would stop. Of course, he loved her, but he didn't want to think about the future, he wasn't good at that. He sighed and took a bit of his meal.

"What happens, Al'?"

Alvin looked at the woman whom was worried. He loved Selena, seriously, and since they were together, he felt glad, happy. But he didn't think about marriage and all other things. He didn't have time for that and, in add, now, he had another problem in his hand: Pater and Leia.

"Nothing, sorry."

"No no, you can tell me everything, you know?"

She expected him to tell her? Oh great, she wouldn't be happy at all.

"Well…How can I begin?"

"By the beginning."

He frowned while she laughed. He loved her laugh, really, but as he was in a bad mood, he pissed him off.

"Well, listen. It's been a month now we're together and—" He began, but he was cut by the woman in front of him.

"Don't tell me you want to break!"

Her eyes opened wide and she looked scared. He sighed. Why did she jump at this conclusion? He even finished his sentence yet.

"Will you let me finish my sentence before jumping to weird conclusion?" He asked her.

Selena pouted and he sighed. It looked like this evening wouldn't get better at all.

"Now, what I wanted to say is…We've been together for a month and you already think about our future. Marriage, children…Can you not live the present for now?"

"Do you mean that you don't want to marry?"

"What? No, it's not what I meant!"

Of course he wanted to being married, one day, but not now. He thought that he still had some years before that. Couldn't she understand that?

"We're near of our thirties, you know? We don't have time."

"Yes, we have. Listen, nobody will treat us because we're not married before our thirties. Beside…I'm not ready yet."

"You're not ready yet…" She repeated, in disbelief.

Alvin was pissed off and scared. He knew that Selena was scaring when she was angry and he really hoped that she wouldn't be now. She opened her mouth to say something but, at the same time, the door of the apartment opened and they heard Leia's voice.

"I'm back."

Alvin was relieved while Selena was frowning. Then, Leia appeared in front of them and stopped when she saw them. She looked at the couple and then, she said:

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll let you alone."

"No no, it's okay don't worry. I was going to leave anyway."

Alvin frowned and he saw that Leia frowned as well, whereas Selena was standing up. Then, the woman said:

"I—I need to think about many things." Then, she turned towards Leia. "I wish you happiness with your boyfriend."

"What?" Leia and Alvin replied, shocked.

But Selena didn't answered and left the apartment, like a ghost was just behind her, ready to scare her. Leia turned to him, with black eyes. Oh great.

"Why does she just tell that!?"

She seemed pissed off, like him. Good, this evening was getting better.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't know at all. She doesn't have her mind, today." _Or rather, she has too many things on her mind._

Leia didn't answer and kept looking at him. He had the feeling that she was going to shut out and he was sure he would shut out too. He would like to talk with the young girl without problem but for that, they had to talk about Hamil. He didn't know if now was the good time, but he wanted to give it a try.

"Listen, Leia."

"Hm?" The girl said, taking her cellphone and typing something on it.

_Probably to this Leo, _Alvin thought. He wasn't confident about this boy, and Leia was too naïve, he thought, and he didn't want her to be hurt again.

"Well…I would like to talk about…Hamil."

She stopped to type her message and looked at him. He couldn't read a feeling in her eyes.

"No."

It was an answer really clear.

"Leia—"

"No, listen. I don't want to talk about that…That.._That day_, tonight."

"When, then?"

"I…"

She looked confused and her eyes went from Alvin to her cellphone. Great, she found her message more important than their conversation.

"I don't know. Tomorrow if you want, but not this evening. I'm tired."

And without a word, she left him, going to her bedroom. Alvin sighed and he prevented himself of throw objects through the kitchen. He knew it would be difficult, that Leia wouldn't listen to him at first, but he didn't know that she would find a pathetic excuse to leave him and send message! If only he could take her cellphone and throw it away through the window…

* * *

Leia couldn't sleep. Again, she turned on the side and sighed. She knew why she wasn't able to sleep. It was all Alvin's fault. He wanted to talk about Hamil, seriously? Of course, she knew it was the only way for the two of them to feel better but she wasn't ready for it. And tomorrow, she wouldn't be ready too, but the girl was sure that the man would talk again about it. The sooner the better, like they said.

She heard her cellphone ring. She frowned and looked at the message from Leo. Then, she stood up quickly and dressed up. Was it a joke? She hoped it! But if it wasn't, what would she do? Leo and his father were arguing and he put his son outside? Seriously!? How a father could do a thing like that to his own son?

Quickly, she left her room and the apartment, sending a message to his friend, telling him that she would arrive soon. If it was true, what would she do? She couldn't bring him at Alvin's apartment, right? The man wouldn't be happy about that.

She wanted to find a solution, but, soon, she wasn't able to it.

Black tainted her eyesight.


	8. Kidnapping

**A/N:** _Here the chapter 8 of Memories! I hope you'll like it. And I'm sorry, you won't probably have the chapter 9 next week: I have a lot of works and I'm trying to do it before writing..._

**Azure blue espeon: **_To answer to your question, Leo is 14/15 years old. A little bit younger than Leia._

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Xillia doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**Kidnapping**

She looked at the mansion with an annoyed face. If she could, she would enter and help the girl, but it was impossible. Gaius told her to only observe Leia and to not doing anything. He said that if they saw her, Elympians would try to do things that she didn't want to know. She smiled a little, like every time she thought of the king. He did care for her, and it made her happy.

And the fact that he had faith in her, that he kept it, it made her happier. This mission…She knew that it was something to prove the fact that she was something to him; she didn't know what, but she was definitely something to him. It remembered her of Milla and Jude. Perhaps it's was something like that, but she hoped that it wouldn't finish in the same way.

She sighed. She couldn't think about it now. Now, she had to tell _him _what happened, and quickly.

* * *

The young girl opened and closed her eyes many time and quickly, trying to understand what surrounded her. Every time she opened them, she saw only black and she didn't feel well. She tried to move, but she couldn't, her hands being tied behind the chair. Her feet too were tied to the chair and, in add, it was cold.

Where was she? What happened? Leia still didn't remember but her brain was working hard to figure it. She tried to find even a little bit of light but it was as dark as the coffee. She sighed. She got herself into a real mess, and she didn't even know how. Her ties were too rough, she wasn't able to free herself to take her cellphone and ask for help…

Wait. A flash crossed her mind and she remembered something. Her cellphone, yeah, she used it. She heard it during the night and she read the message from Leo. And when she finished, when she finally understood that Leo was in the street, alone, after an argument with his father, she jumped from her bed. And…It was all. A big black hole was on her mind, prevented her to remember a thing. But perhaps she hadn't something to remember? How could she know?

She stopped thinking about it, her head was hurting as hell. If only she knew who did that to her, she would kill him. Well, it was a certain way to talk, of course, but this people could be sure to have a bad time.

Whereas she was going to close her eyes and tried to sleep – _Like I didn't sleep a lot yet,_ she thought –, she heard a strange noise coming from her right. Then, she heard a door being opened and light were full in one moment. Light hurt her eyes and she closed them before opening them slowly. Her sigh became clear and then, she contained a cry of disbelief.

In front of her were three men; two of them looked like body guards, while the third was…She gulped while Peter Vin Svent came near of her, a rictus on his lips. Why was he there? No, it wasn't the good question. The good one was: how was it possible that she was there!? Did it mean that Leo betrayed her? No, it was impossible, wasn't it? But…She couldn't find another answer for that. It was the only possibility.

The man went in front of her, his rictus still on his lips, and took her face.

"So, it's our little spy." He said with a mocking voice. "I thought it was someone more…adult. It seems that the King of Rieze Maxia hasn't means for that."

Leia's eyes widened and she moved her face, glaring at him. If she could bit him, she would totally do it. Actually, if she could free her fists and feet, she wasn't sure to be able to restrain herself of killing him.

"So, Agria, huh?"

How did he know it? So, did that mean that Leo really betrayed her? If only she wasn't so naïve…

"Oops, sorry. It's _Leia, _right? "Then, with an angry faith, he continued: "I don't know how my stupid son could be friend with someone like you. From when a Vin Sven is allowed to befriend a rat?" She looked at him with big black eyes and, with a smile, he said: "Yes, I can't even call him a son. Befriending someone like you makes him rat too. Well, anyway, thanks to him and his precious cellphone, I learnt some things."

In a way, Leia was relieved. It meant that Leo didn't betray her, and she didn't like the way his own father treated him. What happened to Leo? Was he fine? She hoped so. Perhaps he was in a bad state because of her. No, she wouldn't allow it. _She couldn't allow it_.

"Well, miss Leia. Shall we begin?"

Given his and the body guards' smiles, she knew that she would be in for a rough time.

* * *

_ There was a baby in front of him. A cute baby, smiling. Then, suddenly, the baby became child, then teen. It was Leia. He just saw Leia growing up, and he was so proud of her, so proud of his little sister! Yet, he raised his gun towards her. She showed him her back, taking care of something – or someone? He couldn't see. Then, he shot._

_ The noise of the shot was like a bell's ring and the blood splashed on the walls and the floor. It was beautiful paint, he thought and he laughed. He laughed so hard, really happy of his work. And then, he realized what he did. _

_ His little sister was lying on the floor, surrounded by the blood. Her blood. Tears arrived and felt on his cheeks and then, he pointed his gun towards his own head. Then, he shot._

His eyes opened quickly, his breath went faster and faster, sweat was falling on his body. He looked at the ceiling, trying to take his good breath. It wasn't the first time that he did that dream, and he was pissed off it. If only it could cease…He was sure that if he would have been able to talk with Leia, everything would finish, but the girl didn't want to talk.

He put his hands on his face and he stroked it, erasing the sweat's drops.

"Alvin!"

He started, his heart beating quickly while his eyes found the face of the woman who just talked. Muzet? He frowned.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"We have a problem. Get up already!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Leia, she's been kidnapped!"

"_What!?_"

He didn't ask more questions: he stood up quickly and dressed up, before leaving his apartment.

"Where is she?" He finally asked, remembering that he only knew the girl was kidnapped.

Muzet smiled, a little bit too big to Alvin's opinion, and answered:

"Let me drive you."

And then, whereas he was going to say something, he felt a cold wind and, suddenly, he was in front of a big building. A building he knew because he lived in this one when he was child.

Vin Svent's mansion.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Leo was thinking hard, wondering what he could do. When he came back from his mission with Agria – No, Leia! –, one maid told him that he father wanted to see him. It wasn't something strange, as his father liked knowing what his son did in the day. But when he entered in his office, he was surprised to see a man dressed in black.

And then, all began. One of his father's body guards took his cellphone by force and gave it to him. He saw his father's eyes becoming black and Leo knew that he would get into troubles. And then, the truth came back: his own father spied him, looking at every people he was with. How could he not seeing it? When Leia and he were on the plains, they were nobody more.

The boy sighed and sat down on his bed. He had to help his friend, but how? He was closed into his room, without cellphone. He knew that his father had the girl; he saw him write the message and he saw her answer; and he couldn't forgive him.

Leo stood up, looking at his chamber. The only way he could leave was the window, but he wasn't sure he would be able too. He went to the window and opened it, then looked at the garden. He couldn't jump from there, he would kill himself. What could he do?

Still thinking, his eyes went to his bed, and an idea popped in his mind. Quickly, he moved and took the sheet of his bed, tying them in a big knot. But it wasn't enough long, then he took some other sheet from his wardrobe and tied them with the others. Finally, he tied one side of his new-made robe to his bed and threw the other side by the window.

The boy took a big breath and began to go down by the window, his hands firmly gripping the rope. Leo wasn't a courageous boy, and when the cold wind touched his face, he wondered when he found the courage to do something like that. Wasn't it better to wait in the warmth of his room? But at this very moment, Leia's face appeared in his mind and he knew it was the better thing to do. He couldn't let Leia into the hand of his father. She was her first friend, the first person he really cherish.

Leo sighed of relief when his feet touched the ground and his hands left the soft rope of sheet. When he raised his head to see the window, he felt amazed. He didn't know he could do something like that, and he was really proud.

He shook his head. He had something else to thing. So, he began to walk towards the door of the garden, knowing that it wouldn't be closed. And he was right. A smile appeared on his lips when he entered, and then, he began to walk. Where could Leia be? He didn't know, and he felt despair. Why didn't he think about it before? He was so stupid!

Cursing, Leo suddenly heard voices and he hid behind a wall. Then, two maids appeared, talking.

"Do you know? Mister Vin Svent caught a Rieze Maxian spy and locked her up in the cellar."

"Seriously? Are they stupid? Like they could do something against us."

"It's only a teen. It's totally ridiculous."

Leo clenched his fists, angry with the maids' sayings. How could they say something like that!? Why did they think that they were superiors to Rieze Maxians? His father sure did a great job…But now, he knew where Leia was. The cellar, huh? Of course, it was logical.

When the maid disappeared, he walked again, towards the cellar. He arrived in a dark hall where he couldn't be seen, and he couldn't see. In the end of the hall, there was the cellar door. He was so near of his friend…In some minutes, they would leave the mansion together and probably Elympios too. Yes, it was the best. He wouldn't let Leia into the hand of his father.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him and the only thing he could think was to hide behind a big wooden crate near of him. He frowned. What was this crate? Oh, yes, probably a crate with wine's bottles into it. He saw the shadow of three people passing in front of him; probably his father and his body guards; and, whereas he was looking at them with anger, something went on his mouth.

He began to fight again his opponent, but this one was strong and he couldn't do a thing against him. Then, he heard something on his ear:

"Calm down! I won't harm you."


End file.
